Non-linear power amplifiers which amplify electric signals may be characterized by non-linearity of the amplification, usually (though not necessarily) when the signal inputted to the amplifier comes closer to a saturation threshold of the amplifier.
Various input signals may exhibit high peak to average ratios and the amplification of such signals may result in additional signal distortions.